


The Sky Is Clear As My Mind Is Now

by luthien82



Series: Dr. Blaine AU [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine was 16, his life as he imagined it took an unexpected turn when his mother fell ill and almost died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Is Clear As My Mind Is Now

**Author's Note:**

> My eternal thanks belong to [ladybanteerin](http://ladybanteerin.livejournal.com), the best cheerleader a girl could ask for, and [adela_nightmoon](http://adela-nightmoon.livejournal.com), the best beta a girl could wish for. Thank you, ladies!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Glee and its characters are the intellectual property of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and 20th Century Fox. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

When Blaine Anderson was 16, he had a clear vision of what he wanted to do when he was an adult. Music had always been a big part of his life, and if God was willing, it would become his career. He’d always enjoyed singing and dancing and being a proud member of his school’s Glee clubs had only cemented that.

Blaine was confident and sure about what he wanted but he hadn’t always been like that. Only a year before, he’d been scared, disillusioned and bruised. But not broken; _never_ broken. Coming to Dalton Academy had changed him in many ways, most of them he hoped were positive. He knew that his parents wanted him to pursue a more tangible career than singing but, in the end, knew that Blaine would do whatever he deemed was best for him.

And then, a few weeks before Sectionals of his penultimate high school year, his mother got sick and almost died.

All his carefully laid out plans shattered in a matter of weeks while he saw his mother wither more and more with each passing day, none of the doctors they visited quite sure what was wrong with her. He performed his duties at school with only half a heart, having more pressing things on his mind than if they would win Sectionals or if there was some terrible spy at their school because really, who cared about that when your own mother was gravely ill?

As often as he could, he would drive home or to whichever hospital his mother stayed in at the time if it was in driving distance. It was not only his mother’s illness that made Blaine sick to his stomach, it was also the helplessness and watching his father die a little every day as well. For all that Blaine and his father had been distant with each other ever since Blaine came out, he ached for both his parents and wished he could make it all better in a heartbeat.

Those weeks, when his mother first fell ill and Blaine was almost torn in two by his worry for her and his duties to his school and Glee club, passed in a blur which Blaine still had trouble remembering clearly. He just knew that they performed at Sectionals and got beaten by some other high school (most likely because his heart had just not been in it while singing his solos), but at the time he’d already lost his passion for the pleasure singing had given him before and was secretly glad they were done with competitions.

He’d found another passion entirely instead.

At first it had just been curiosity and the determination to understand what it was that made his mother so ill. Somewhere along the way he discovered that he actually enjoyed reading medical texts, that he was curious and had a never ending thirst to know _more_ about everything. So he quit Glee club after they’d lost at Sectionals and tried to boost his marks and do the appropriate after school activities that would get him into a good college. While Blaine’s parents were certainly wealthy enough, an until then undiscovered ambitious streak had gripped him; he wanted to make it on his own, without his father’s influence. For the rest of his high school career he was completely focused on his studies, determined to become a doctor and help people like his mother who, while not having gotten any worse, certainly never recovered from her illness which was still a mystery to everyone.

When he told his parents that he wanted to go to med school and had already applied for pre-med courses and an undergrad study at NYU, they were at first stunned, then delighted. Something in Blaine’s chest ached faintly when his father’s eyes looked at him fondly for the first time in years. Finally he had something to show off except his gay son who’d got beaten up at his former high school and had to be sent to a private school with a zero-tolerance bullying policy. Blaine didn’t know why he was so surprised; that had always been the standard for his dad. He knew, deep down, that his dad loved him, but he’d known equally as long that feeling proud of his son had never been a part of that. Earning his love had never been the problem; earning his pride however, has been something Blaine had never managed to do.

It must have been a serious disappointment for his father when Blaine told them that he was going to major in music therapy before applying for med school. Surely a business degree was more sensible, his father reasoned (probably with the thought in mind that Blaine would settle down somewhere with his own practice and surely he needed to know how to work the business side of things for that), but Blaine shot him down with the argument that it would increase his chances to get into med school if he already did some time in hospitals prior to it. And anyway, every website he’d consulted had told him to choose something he loved for his undergrad major and music had always been his passion, so why not combine the pleasure with something useful?

So he went to NYU to study music therapy at Steinhardt’s, ignoring the slightly disappointed looks his father gave him for not going to Harvard. One day Blaine would learn to not give a damn about his father’s approval, but at 18 and fresh out of high school, his disappointment stung heavily. At least Blaine’s mother was proud of him no matter what, and him going to be a doctor was definitely enough for her to be proud. She was the only regret that he left behind in Ohio. She was still so very frail, in no state to work again anytime soon (and the doctors were still unsure if whatever had ailed her had run its course or if it was just dormant), but at least she wasn’t getting any worse. Blaine just hoped she’d stay that way for a little while longer. Or get better, if that was an option.

College, and especially New York, overwhelmed Blaine completely when he arrived. It took him almost two weeks before he could put names to the various faces in his freshman year dorm. It took him twice as long until he actually befriended some of those people. They started to hang out together to get drinks or study for some test or another, bitching and laughing their way through the first few weeks of college until life caught up with them. The next four years were a weird mix of cramming for exams, meeting new people with new interests and quirks every semester, internships at various hospitals (and in one memorable occasion a center for special-needs children) with which Blaine fell instantly in love with, falling in love with a boy by sheer accident and getting all his required courses over and done with to get into med school while working his ass off to ensure he maintained his high GPA and would do well on the MCATs.

Getting his Bachelor of Science for musical therapy passed him by in a flurry of getting all the paperwork done for his application to med school and then changing lodgings and campuses and making new friends all over again. At least he didn’t have to find a new boyfriend as well, as Ethan would probably cut him up if Blaine tried to leave him behind at Steinhardt’s.

Ethan was two years younger than Blaine, studying art therapy on scholarship and they’d met in Blaine’s third year when Ethan had accidentally spilled coffee all over one of Blaine’s textbooks while studying at the Starbucks around the corner of the campus. Ethan had been a sight for sore eyes with his blue eyes and honey blond hair, apologizing profusely to Blaine for ruining his textbook and seriously, how could he make it up to Blaine?

They shared coffee that afternoon and, because Ethan was a man of action rather than reaction, tumbled into bed together not three days later. Blaine had been confused and aroused in equal measures, not sure what was happening until he was balls deep inside of Ethan and realized that _holy shit he was losing his virginity_ to a boy he just met; a boy who was moaning loud enough that the neighbors started pounding on the walls. They’d looked at each other, then dissolved into laughter before starting to rock against each other. In the end Blaine left the next morning with a stupid grin and a hickey the size of a baseball where Ethan had bit him to muffle the scream when he came.

They’d been together ever since.

When med school started, it was harder than anything Blaine had done before that. It was a flurry of courses and exams and meeting the expectations of everyone around him. Some days he was so exhausted that he didn’t even know his own name but could recite all 27 bones of the hand in his sleep. He was still amazed that Ethan, who so rarely had any patience for anything, kept up with Blaine and his sometimes rather shitty moods when exhaustion and frustration became a bad mix and he had to vent about _anything_ to stop feeling like crap.

But they survived that, came out the other end stronger than before, and when Blaine started his residency it was like a breath of fresh air. The few times he’d been in contact with patients during his undergraduate program had left him ecstatic and he felt bereft when he was confined to classrooms for four years straight. Being in contact with people after so long took a weight off his shoulders that he hadn’t even known he’d carried.

He’d known early on that he wanted to specialize in pediatrics, making use of his undergrad degree which basically combined both his passions in life. The first year of residency where he was required to do everything, being on the bottom of the food chain, was hell and yet so fulfilling on so many levels it blew Blaine’s mind anew every day. During that first year, he bought a townhouse in Brooklyn with the money from the trust fund he’d come into when he’d turned 25. It was a modest three storey home with huge windows and a green front door. Blaine had fallen in love with it immediately and knew he just had to have it. It was then that he asked Ethan officially to move in with him.

They’d lived in the same apartment for more than three years at that point (almost always Blaine’s because his was in a better neighborhood), but Ethan still had a shitty little apartment across town. When Blaine asked him to move with him into the townhouse, Ethan had all but climbed up him (despite being five inches taller than Blaine) to kiss the living shit out of him. Blaine took that as a yes and they’d tumbled to the floor, laughing into each other’s mouths while they kissed.

When his second year of residency rolled around, he and Ethan had been together for seven years, officially living together for one, and when New York legalized gay marriage, for the first time ever Blaine was sure he could have it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I know about studying medicine (or studying, period) in the US came about by using Google and watching "Grey's Anatomy". So if you see a glaringly obvious error on my part, don't hesitate to let me know!


End file.
